sailor moon: dark moon
by Princess Myu
Summary: sailor moon meets an evil sailor moon


Episode 1

きれいな適した水夫日暮れ月

Pretty Suited Sailor Dark Moon

"Moon Rainbow Heart Ache!"

"Lovely!" screamed the monster as it disappeared.

Sailor Moon started to jump up and down and said, "I did it! I did it!"

Sailor Jupiter looked at her with a funny look, "Sailor Moon, could you calm down? You're freaking me out."

After they all left the scene of the fight, a rip appeared in the air. A gloved hand reached out and grabbed a bird as it was flying by. A dark female voice said, "So there's a world out there still in one piece. I will have to check this out."

Serena was furious at Rini, "I can't believe you ate all of it!" she shouted, referring to the pie Rini had devoured.

The pink haired brat replied, "That's what you get for getting good grades" (P) Serena looked left, then right, and then said, "Well for your information, **I **was out fighting evil! And where were** you!**"

Rini almost choked on her pie then said, "…I was studying."

Later at school, "Class, we all has a new student, Usagi Tsukino"

"Usagi Tsukino? What's that mean?" Serena asked.

A little nerd named Melvin said, "It's Japanese for 'Rabbit of the Moon'"

Usagi sat in front of Serena, and Usagi thought to herself, "That girl has the same pendent as me…"

Later at lunch, Usagi said to Serena "Hey, have you ever heard of a heroine named Sailor Moon?"

Serena replied, "Of course, hasn't everyone?"

Then Usagi said, "How about Dark Moon?"

"Dark Moon?" Serena asked.

"Yeah – she, along with the Dark Scouts, destroyed all of Japan." Usagi said very happily, and then Serena said upset:

"Sounds like some weird fanfiction."

Usagi putting her hands together and smiling, "Do you like it? I've been working on it."

"Don't you think you should ask Sailor Moon about this?" she said.

"Well, I would if I knew where she was," Usagi said.

Serena replied, "I know her. I'll tell her to meet you at the park."

Usagi shook Serena's hand then left.

"Well, I'm off to meet a fan." Serena said.

Rini said in a shocked voice, "Serena! What's wrong with your hand?" Serena looked at her hand - it had a black mark on it.

Serena's mom looked at her hand and said, "We need to take you to the doctor."

In a whiny voice, Serena said, "But Mom! I'm meeting the girls at the park to study!"

Her mom answered, "Ok, but if it gets worse we're going to the doctor."

As soon as her mom left, she turned to Rini and said, "Well it's a good thing I'm wearing gloves" And then she pulled out her pendant - "Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Stop right there! I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" then she said "Sorry, had to make my trade mark appearance" Usagi came to Sailor Moon and took off her glove and revealed the spot on her hand - the spotUsagi put there. Then Usagi said in an evil voice, "So Serena, you're Sailor Moon. Well, I have a surprise for you. – Dark Power Makeup!" She transformed into Sailor Dark Moon.

Serena said shocked, "Dark Moon!"

Dark Moon said, "I shall destroy this world like I did mine!"

Sailor Moon asked, "Who are you?"

Dark Moon said, "I am you from a parallel universe."

Sailor Moon teleported away. Dark Moon used a communicator and on the other end answered, "Yes, Dark Moon?"

"Come through the rip."

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

In unison, "Makeup!"

They transform into the dark scouts –freeze frame

Episode 2

水夫のための戦いは暗いスカウト対スカウトします

Fight for Tokyo

Sailor Scouts vs. Dark Scouts

Reye's temple: Serena said in an upset voice, "And she said 'I shall destroy this world like I did mine'!" The TV that was showing the news had a breaking story.

"A person calling herself Dark Moon is calling out Sailor Moon to fight her at Junjun Forest."

"Let's go!" Serena said, the others agreed,

"Right!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power"

"Transform"

They all transform into the Sailor Scouts and they use Sailor Teleport to go to the forest.

"Mercury Bubble Blast"

"Shabon Spray"

"Mars Fire Ignite"

"Fire Soul"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash"

"Supreme Thunder"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash"

"Crescent Beam"

Mercury screamed, Mars screamed, Jupiter screamed, Venus screamed.

Sailor Moon screamed, "Mercury! Mars! Jupiter! Venus!"

Dark Moon approached Sailor Moon and said, "Your turn … Dark Moon Kick!" she kicks Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon blacks out.

When she woke up it was nighttime. The others where still ko'ed. She heard talking and walked farther out into the forest. On a five point star the Dark Scouts where chanting,

"Honored maiden huntress, Artemis, Artemis,

New Moon, come to us.

Silver shining wheel of radiance, radiance,

Mother, come to us.

Honored queen of wisdom, Hecate, Hecate,

Old One, come to us."

The Dark Chalice appeared and Dark Moon took the chalice and said, "Dark Crisis Makeup!" Dark Moon transformed in to Super Dark Moon.

Sailor Moon whispered, "Moon Crisis Power," then she transformed into Super Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon shouted, "Two can play at that game!"

They both bring out there Spiral Moon Heart rods and both say, "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

The blasts cancelled each other out, knocking Sailor Moon out.

The screen is black but a little girl is heard: "Sailor Moon…"

"What… where am I?" Sailor Moon asked. As she looked up, she saw a black-haired girl floating down from the sky landing in front of her, "Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

The girl replied, "I'm Usagi."

"You're Usagi!" she asked.

"I'm her younger self," she answered. As Usagi talks, a flashback happens:

"You see, nine years ago Usagi was mad at her family and ran away, when suddenly she felt a bad aura and ran home…"

Flashback of young Usagi running home, "I'm coming, don't do anything stupid"

Usagi's narration, "But when she got there her house had been set aflame!"

Usagi, "I have nothing, nothing!"

A dark presence, in the form of a dark star fog, appeared and spoke to her, "I can make it all go away. Just give me your soul and it will all go away."

"You can have my soul… it's empty." She gave her soul to the cloud in exchange for a purple pendent. Usagi started to glow.

The flashback has ended and the young Usagi smiled and said, "So if the pendant is destroyed, she'll revert back to my age and be purified."

"But we have the same attacks," Sailor Moon said.

"That's why you'll use **this**!" She pulled out a transformation pin.

"It looks like everyone else's," Sailor Moon said.

Usagi added, "Just say 'Milky Way Star Power' and it's all over."

Serena woke up in a hospital bed. "Where are we?" she asked Amy

"We're in a room at the hospital my mom works at." she answered

"They found us all knocked out in the forest," Lita said.

Mina turned on the TV "Guys!" she worriedly said.

The TV announced, "Dark Moon calls out Sailor Moon to the park!"

At the park, Tuxedo Mask asked in a low voice, "Serena, why aren't you transformed?"

She said back to him, "It's cool, Tuxedo Mask." Serena pulled out her Milky Way pin and shouted, "Milky Way Star Power!" Freeze frame: Sailor Moon and Dark Moon

Episode 3

美しい少女勇士水夫天の川

Beautiful Girl Warrior - Sailor Milky Way

"Milky Way Star Power!" Serena shouted. She transformed into Sailor Milky Way. "Stop right there! I am Sailor Milky Way, Champion of Justice! On behalf of the universe, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" She then used the Purity Chalice and transformed into Super Sailor Milky Way, then she used the Spiral Moon Heart rod now with the universe in the background, "Milky Way Heart Ache!"

The heart hit Dark Moon, shattering her pendent. The picture zooms in four times and each time it does, the pendent shatters. A rip appears and Dark Moon and the Dark Scouts get blasted through it. Sailor Milky Way un-transforms from Super Sailor Milky Way to Sailor Milky Way, and then back to Serena.

Tuxedo Mask runs to her, "Serena!" he calls.

"I'm ok," she answers. "Darien, will you fix the rip, please?" she asks. Darien used he powers to mend the rip.

Back at the temple, Jupiter putting her hands behind her head said, "We were so distracted by Dark Moon we forgot we were supposed to be looking for the Sovereign of Silence."

Mina added, "Do you think we'll ever see Dark Moon again?"

"Well if we do, I'm sure she'll be good," Serena says, happily.

Amy said, "I wonder what happened when they went through the rip."

Back through the rip, a small little black-haired girl sat up from the ground "Where am I?" she asked.

A young man with short blond hair came to her and said, "Hey are you lost? Where's you family?"

She answers, "I have no family"

"You can stay with me," he offered.

"I will stay with you, Mamoru," she's happily hugging his leg.

"What? How did you know my name?" he questioned

"Do you know my name?" she asked.

"Is it Usagi?" he guessed.

"Yes, it is."

At the park, a Heart Snatcher was attacking a young woman. "Help! Help!"

"I need your pure heart for the Sovereign of Silence!"

The woman screamed. The girls who were nearby heard the scream, did a real time transformation, and said Sailor Moon, "Well, here we go again!" freeze frame: scouts.

**THE END?**


End file.
